doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Salvador Delgado
) |lugar_nacimiento = Uruapan, Michoacán, México |familiares = |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = activo }} Salvador Delgado es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano nacido el 24 de julio de 1961. Es comúnmente elegido para interpretar personajes elegantes y sobrios o sarcásticos en ocasiones. Es conocido por doblar habitualmente a actores famosos tales como Nicolas Cage, Denzel Washington, Antonio Banderas, Russell Crowe, Pierce Brosnan, Gary Oldman, Alec Baldwin, Liam Neeson, Ralph Fiennes y John Malkovich, entre varios otros. También es reconocido por ser la voz del Dr. Gregory House (Hugh Laurie) en la serie televisiva Doctor House, en la cual también dirigió el doblaje. También se ha desempeñado como actor teatral. Comenzó a hacer doblaje en el año 1985, tras el devastador terremoto que sacudió a la Ciudad de México ese año, que lo dejó sin trabajo en la compañía de teatro donde trabajaba. Su primera interpretación fue un pequeño papel en un episodio de la serie animada She-Ra y su primer estelar fue el de William Hurt en el largometraje Parque Gorky. thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|right|[[Salvador Delgado Doblando]] thumb|right|230px thumb|230px|right|Hugh Laurie - Live at Luna Park Argentina intro monólogo thumb Filmografía Películas Nicolas Cage: *Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza (2012) - Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (Zima) *Tresspass (2011) - Kyle Miller (D.F.) * Infierno al volante (2011) "Drive Angry" - Milton (Doblaje Warner) * Temporada de brujas (2011) "Season of The Witch" - Behman * El aprendiz de brujo (2010) "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" - Balthazar Blake * Presagio (2009) "Knowing" - John Koestler * Peligro en Bangkok (2008) "Bangkok Dangerous" - Joe * La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) "National Treasure: Book of Secrets" - Ben Gates * Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) "Ghost Rider" - Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider * El culto siniestro (2006) "The Wicker Man" - Edward Malus (1ra y 2da versión) * El señor de la guerra (2005) “Lord of War" - Yuri Orlov * El sol de cada mañana (2005) “The Weather Man” - David Spritz * La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) “National Treasure ” - Ben Gates * Los tramposos (2003) “Matchstick Men” - Roy Waller * Códigos de guerra (2002) “Windtalkers” - Sargento Joe Enders * La mandolina del Capitán Corelli (2001) “Captain Corelli's Mandolin” - Capitán Antonio Corelli * 60 segundos (2000) “Gone in Sixty Seconds” - Randall "Memphis" Raines * Hombre de familia (2000) “The Family Man” - Jack Campbell (2da versión) * Un ángel enamorado (1998) “City of Angels” - Seth * Ojos de serpiente (1998) “Snake Eyes " - Rick Santoro (Redoblaje) * Contracara (1997) "Face/Off" - Castor Troy (algunos dialogos y Redoblaje) * Con Air: Riesgo en el aire (1997) “Con Air” - Cameron Poe * La Roca (1996) “The Rock” - Dr. Stanley Goodspeed * Luna de miel para tres (1992) “Honeymoon in Vegas ” - Jack Singer * Peggy Sue, su pasado la espera (1986) "Peggy Sue Got Married" - Charlie Bodell * Alas de libertad (1984) “Birdy ” - Sgt. Alfonso Al Columbato Denzel Washington: * El vuelo (2012) - William "Whip" Whitaker * Protegiendo al enemigo (2012) - Tobin Frost * Imparable (2010) - Frank Barnes * El libro de los secretos (2010) "The Book of Eli" - Eli * Rescate del metro 123 (2009) "The Taking of Pelham 123" - Walter Garber * The Great Debaters (2007) - Melvin B. Tolson * Deja Vu (2006) - Agent Doug Carlin, ATF * El plan perfecto (2006) “Inside Man” - Detective Keith Frazier * El embajador del miedo (2004) “The Manchurian Candidate” - Ben Marco * Tiempo límite (2003) “Out of Time” - Matthias Lee Whitlock (2da versión) * John Q: Situación extrema (2002) - John Quincy Archibald * Día de entrenamiento (2001) “Training Day” - Alonzo * Duelo de titanes (2000) “Remember the Titans” - Entrenador Herman Boone * El huracán (1999) “The Hurricane” - Rubin 'Huracán' Carter * El coleccionista de huesos (1999) “The Bone Collector” - Lincoln Rhyme * Como caído del cielo (1996) “The Preacher's Wife” - Dudley * Marea roja (1995) “Crimson Tide” - Lt. Comandante Ron Hunter * El informe pelícano (1993) “The Pelican Brief” - Gray Grantham * Malcolm X (1992) - Malcolm X (2da y 3ra versión) * Más y mejor música Blues (1990) “Mo' Better Blues” - Bleek Gilliam * Días de gloria (1989) “Glory” - Soldado Trip Antonio Banderas: * El príncipe del desierto (2011) "Black Gold" - Emir Nesib * El nuevo novio de mi mamá (2008) "My Mom's New Boyfriend" - Tommy Lucero / Thomas Martinez (2da versión) * Verdades que matan (2006) "Bordertown" - Alfonso Diaz * Érase una vez en México (2003) "Once upon a time in Mexico" - El Mariachi * Mini Espías 3D (2003) "Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over" - Gregorio Cortez * Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) "Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams" -Gregorio Cortez * Mujer fatal (2002) "Femme Fatale" - Nicolas Bardo(1ra y 2da versión) * Permiso para matar (2002) "Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever" - Jeremiah Ecks * Frida (2002) - David Alfaro Siqueiros * Mini Espías (2001) "Spy Kids" - Gregorio Cortez * Hasta el último round (1999) "Play It to the Bone" - Cesar Dominguez * 13 Guerreros (1999) "The 13th Warrior" - Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan * Cuatro habitaciones (1995) "Four Rooms" - El Esposo * Dos son demasiado (1995) "Two Much" - Art Dodge * De amor y de sombras (1994) "Of Love and Shadows" - Francisco * Filadelfia (1993) "Philadelphia" - Miguel Alvarez * ¡Átame! (1990) - Marcos Pierce Brosnan: * I Don't Know How She Does It (2011) - Jack Abelhammer * Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) - Chiron * Mamma Mia! (2008) - Sam Carmichael * Married Life (2007) - Richard Langley *Jean–Michel Cousteau: Ocean Adventures (2006) - Narrador * The Matador (2005) - Julian Noble * 007: Otro día para morir (2002) "007: Die Another Day" - James Bond * Evelyn (2002) - Desmond Doyle * El sastre de Panamá (2001) "The Tailor of Panama" - Andrew Andy ''Osnard * Robinson Crusoe (1997) - Robinson Crusoe * El Pico de Dante (1997) "Dante's Peak" - Harry Dalton * Marcianos al ataque (1996) "Mars Attacks!" - Profesor Donald Kessler * 007: GoldenEye (1995) "GoldenEye: El regreso del 007" - James Bond * El cuarto protocolo (1987) "The Fourth Protocol" - Valeri Pretrofsky / James Edward Ross 'Russell Crowe: *Noé (2014) - Noé (trailer) *Los miserables (2012) - Inspector Javert *Los próximos tres días (2010) - John Brennan *Los secretos del poder (2009) "State of Play" - Cal McAffrey *Red de mentiras (2008) "Body of Lies" - Ed Hoffman *El tren de las 3:10 a Yuma (2007) "3:10 to Yuma" - Ben Wade (3ra versión) *Gángster americano (2007) "American Gangster" - Det. Richie Roberts *El luchador (2005) "Cinderella Man" - Jim J. Braddock (Redoblaje) *Capitán de mar y guerra: La costa más lejana del mundo (2003) "Master and Commander: The Far Side of The World" - Cap. Jack Aubrey *Prueba de vida (2000) "Proof of Life" - Terry Thorne *Gladiador (2000) "Gladiator" - Máximo Décimo Meridio *El informante (1999) "The Insider" - Jeffrey Wigand *Alaska ardiente (1999) "Mystery, Alaska" - John Biebe '''Alec Baldwin: * La era del rock (2012) "Rock of Ages" - Dennis Dupree * Enamorándome de mi ex (2009) "It's Complicated" - Jake * La decisión más difícil (2009) "My Sister's Keeper" - Campbell Alexander * Los infiltrados (2006) "The Departed" - Ellerby * La última escena (2004) "The Last Shot" - Joe Devine * Mi novia Polly (2004) "Along Came Polly" - Stan Indursky * El gato (2003) "The Cat in the Hat" - Quinn * Pearl Harbor (2001) - Tn. Cor. James Doolittle * Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) "The Royal Tenenbaums" - Narrador * Al filo del peligro (1997) "The Edge" - Robert Green * Esa rubia debilidad (1991) "The Marrying Man" - Charley Pearl Liam Neeson: * Desayuno en Plutón (2005) "Breakfast on Pluto" - Padre Liam * Pandillas de Nueva York (2002) "Gangs of New York" - Padre Vallon * Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) (voz) "Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones" - Qui-Gon Jinn * La maldición (1999) "The Haunting" - Dr. David Marrow * Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) "Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace" - Qui-Gon Jinn * Decepción (1993) "Ruby Cairo" - Dr. Fergus Lamb * Bajo sospecha (1991) "Under Suspicion" - Tony Aaron * Sala de espera al infierno (1988) "The Dead Pool" - Peter Swan * La misión (1986) "The Mission" - Fielding (Redoblaje) * El motín de Bounty (1984) "The Bounty" - Marinero Charles Churchill Gary Oldman: * Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) "The Dark Knight Rises" - James Gordon *Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011) - George Smiley * Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (2011) "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" - Sirius Black * La profecía del no nacido (2009) "The Unborn" - Rabbi Sendak * Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) "The Dark Knight" - James Gordon * Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) “Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix” - Sirius Black * Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban (2004) ”Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban” - Sirius Black (Cortos Promocionales) * La letra escarlata (1995) ”The Scarlet Letter” - Rev. Arthur Dimmesdale * Rosencrantz y Gildenstern están muertos (1990) "Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead" - Rosencrantz John Malkovich: * Jonah Hex: Cazador de recompenzas (2010) - Quentin Turnbull * El gran Buck Howard (2008) "The Great Buck Howard " - Buck Howard * Beowulf (2007) "Beowulf: La leyenda" - Unferth * Johnny English (2003) "Johnny English" - Pascal Sauvage * El ladrón de orquídeas (2002) - John Malkovich (cameo) * Juana de Arco (1999) "The Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc" - Carlos VII, El Delfín * ¿Quieres ser John Malkovich? (1999) "Being John Malkovich" - John Horatio Malkovich * El secreto de Mary Reilly (1996) "Mary Reilly" - Dr. Jekyll / Mr. Hyde * Sombras y nieblas (1992) "Shadows and Fog" - Payaso Ralph Fiennes: * 007: Operación Skyfall (2012) Skyfall - Gareth Mallory * Furia de titanes 2 (2012) "Wrath of the Titans" - Hades * Página 8 (2011) "Page Eight" - Johnny Worricker * Furia de titanes (2010) "Clash of Titans" - Hades * Dragón rojo (2002) "Red Dragon" - Francis Dolarhyde * Un gran ladrón (2002) "The Good Thief" - Tony Angel * El ocaso de un amor (1999) "The End of the Affair" - Maurice Bendrix * Días extraños (1995) "Strange Days" - Lenny Nero John Turturro: * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Agente Simmons * Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) - Agente Simmons * Transformers (2007) "Transformers" - Agente Simmons * ¿Dónde estás hermano? (2000) "O Brother, Where Art Thou?" - Pete * Héroes anónimos (1995) " Unstrung Heroes" - Sidney Lidz * Quiz Show: El dilema (1994) - Herbie Stempel * Barton Fink (1991) - Barton Fink * De paseo a la muerte (1990) "Miller's Crossing" - Bernie Bernbaum Bill Pullman: * Bottle Shock (2008) - Jim Barrett * Scary Movie 4 (2006) - Henry Hale (Versión Cine / TV) * Autopsia de un Alien (2006) "Alien Autopsy" - Morgan Banner * Revelaciones (2005) (miniserie) "Revelations" - Dr. Richard Massey * El grito (2004) "The Grudge" - Peter Kirk * El hombre equivocado (1996) "Mr. Wrong" - Whitman Crawford * Sommersby: El regreso de un extraño (1993) "Sommersby" - Orin Meecham * La serpiente y el arco iris (1988) "The Serpent and the Rainbow" - Dennis Alan Colin Firth: * El discurso del rey (2010) "The King's Speech" - Rey Jorge VI * A Single Man (2009) - George (Redoblaje) * Marido por accidente (2008) "The Accidental Husband" - Richard Bratton * Florece la esperanza (2003) "Hope Spring" - Colin Ware * La importancia de llamarse Ernesto (2002) “The Importance of Being Earnest”` - John Worthing * El diario de Bridget Jones (2001) "Bridget Jones's Diary" - Mark Darcy * Así es la vida (1999) “My Life So Far” - Edward Pettigrew * Círculo de amigos (1995) “Circle of Friends” - Simon Westward (Redoblaje) Will Ferrell: * Policías de repuesto (2010) - Allen Gamble * Hermanastros (2008) - Brennan Huff * Más extraño que la ficción (2006) - Harold Crick * Ricky Bobby: Loco por la velocidad (2006) "Ricky Bobby" - Ricky Bobby * Los productores (2005) "The Producers" - Bob * Una banda para siempre (1999) "The Suburbans" - Gil * Aventuras en la Casa Blanca (1999) "Dick" - Bob Woodward Brendan Fraser: * G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - Sargento Stone * La momia: la tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) - Richard 'Rick' O'Connell * La momia regresa (2001) "The Mummy Returns" - Richard 'Rick' O'Connell * Dudley de la montaña (1999) "Dudley Do-Right" - Dudley * La momia (1999) "The Mummy" - Richard 'Rick' O'Connell * Con honores (1994) "With Honors" - Montgomery 'Monty' Kessler * Código de honor (1992) "School Ties" - David Greene Kevin Costner: * El misterio de la libélula (2002) "Dragonfly" - Joe Darrow (Doblaje original) * Por amor (1999) "For Love of the Game" - Billy Chapel * Mensaje de amor (1999) "Message in a Bottle" - Garret Blake * Juegos de pasión (1996) "Tin Cup" - Roy 'Tin Cup' McAvoy * Mundo acuático (1995) "Waterworld" - Marinero * El guardaespaldas (1992) "The Bodyguard" - Frank Farmer * La bella y el campeón (1988) "Bull Durham" - Crash Davis Sylvester Stallone: * Daylight: Infierno en el túnel (1996) - Kit Latura * El especialista (1994) - Raymond Quik (Doblaje simultaneo) * Rocky V (1990) - Rocky Balboa * Rocky III (1982) - Rocky Balboa (Redoblaje DVD) * F.I.S.T. (1978) - Johnny Kovak * Rocky (1976) - Rocky Balboa (Redoblaje DVD) Keanu Reeves: * Matrix recargado (2003) "The Matrix Reloaded" - Neo * Dulce noviembre (2001) "Sweet November" - Nelson Moss * Los suplentes (2000) "The Replacements" - Shane Falco * Little Buddha (1993) - Sidartha * Mi camino de los sueños (1991) "My Own Private Idaho" - Scott Favor Kevin Spacey: * 21: Blackjack (2008) - Pr. Micky Rosa * El hermano de Santa (2007) "Fred Claus" - Clyde * Superman regresa (2006) "Superman Returns" - Lex Luthor * K-Pax: El Visitante (2001) - Prot * Tiempo de matar (1996) "A Time to Kill" - Rufus Buckley Tim Robbins: * Atrapa el fuego (2006) "Catch a Fire" - Nic Vos * Amenaza virtual (2001) "Antitrust" - Gary Winston * Nada que perder (1997) "Nothing to Lose" - Nick Beam * El gran salto (1994) "The Hudsucker Proxy" - Norville Barnes (Redoblaje) * El ejecutivo (1992) "The Player" - Griffin Mill Sean Bean: *Tierra fría (2005) "North Country" - Kyle Dodge * Troya (2004) "Troy" - Odiseo * El señor de los anillos: Las dos torres (2002, versión extendida) - Boromir * El señor de los anillos: La comunidad del anillo (2001) - Boromir * Línea de combate (TV) (1999) "Bravo Two Zero" - Andy McNab Dennis Quaid: * Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2011) "What to Expect When You're Expecting" - Ramsey *Footloose: Todos a bailar (2011) "Footloose" - Rev. Shaw Moore * Justo en la mira (2008) “Vantage Point” - Thomas Barnes * Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros (2005) "Yours, Mine and Ours" (versión de cine) - Frank Beardsley * Corazón de dragón (1996) “Dragonheart” - Bowen Rutger Hauer: * El rito (2011) "The Rite" - Istvan Kovak * Furia ciega (1989) “Blind Fury” - Nick Parker * Carne y sangre (1985) “Flesh+Blood” - Martin * Blade Runner (1982) - Roy Batty (Redoblaje 2003) * Halcones de la noche (1981) "Nighthawks" - Wulfgar (Redoblaje) Ray Liotta: *The Rat Pack (TV) (1998) - Frank Sinatra *Inolvidable (1996) "Unforgettable" - David Krane *Operación Elefante (1995) “Operation Dumbo Drop” - Cap. T.C. Doyle *Fuga de Absolom (1994) “No Escape” - Capt. J.T. Robbins *Corina, Corina (1994) “Corrina, Corrina” - Manny Singer Stellan Skarsgård: *Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Erik Selvig (trailer) *The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) - Erik Selvig *Thor (2011) - Erik Selvig *Dominion: Precuela del exorcista (2005) - Padre Lankester Merrin *La casa de cristal (2001) “The Glass House” - Terrence Terry Glass Andy García: *La Pantera Rosa 2 (2008) "Pink Panther 2" - Vicenzo *La última carta (2007) "Smokin' Aces" - Stanley Locke *Historia de la Habana (2000) "For Love or Country: The Arturo Sandoval Story" - Arturo Sandoval *Horas de angustia (1998) “Desperate Measures” - Frank Conner (Doblaje original) Michael Keaton: *Game 6 (2005) - Nicky Rogan (segunda versión) *Voces del más allá (2005) "White Noise" - Jonathan Rivers *Jack Frost (1998) "Juanito Escarcha" - Jack Frost *El inquilino (1990) "Pacific Heights" - Carter Hayes Greg Kinnear: *Un perdedor con suerte (2000) "Loser" - Pr. Edward Alcott *La enfermera Betty (2000) "Nurse Betty" - Dr. David Ravell/George McCord *¿De qué planeta vienes? (2000) "What Planet Are You From?" - Perry Gordon *Hombres misteriosos (1999) "Mystery Men" - Capitán Asombroso/Lance Hunt John Travolta: *Contracara (1997) "Face/Off" - Sean Archer *El nombre del juego (1995) "Get Shorty" - Chili Palmer *El escándalo (1998) "Primary Colors" - Gobernador Jack Stanton *Cadenas de oro (TV) (1991) "Chains of Gold" - Scott Barnes Aaron Eckhart: *Secretos de mi padre (2005) "Neverwas" - Zach Riley (Redoblaje) *Posesión (2002) “Possession” - Roland Michell *La promesa (2001) “The Pledge” - Stan Krolak *Molly (1999) - Buck McKay Don Cheadle: *La esperanza vive en mi (2007) "Reign Over Me" - Alan Johnson *Misión a Marte (2000) “Mission to Mars” - Luke Graham *Una lección antes de morir (1999) "A Lesson Before Dying" - Grant Wiggins *Volcano (1997) - Emmit Reese James Belushi: *Superagente K-9 I.P. (2002) "K-9: P.I." - Det. Mike Dooley *Dos vidas contigo (2000) " Return to Me" - Joe Dayton *Superagente K-911 (1999) " K-911" - Det. Mike Dooley *Había una vez un crimen (1992) "Once upon a crime" - Neil Schwary Dermot Mulroney: *Gracie (2007) - Bryan Bowen *Adiós mi amor (1998) “Goodbye Lover” - Jake Dunmore *La boda de mi mejor amigo (1997) “My Best Friend's Wedding” - Michael O'Neal *Cuatro mujeres y un destino (1994) “Bad Girls” - Josh McCoy Carl Weathers: *Rocky IV (1985) - Apollo Creed (doblaje del 2000) *Rocky III (1982) - Apollo Creed (doblaje del 2000) *Rocky II (1979) - Apollo Creed (doblaje del 2000) *Rocky (1976) - Apollo Creed (doblaje del 2000) Jamie Foxx: *El sorprendente Hombre-araña 2: La amenaza de Electro - Max Dillon/Electro *Django sin cadenas (2012) - Django *Stealth: La amenaza invisible (2005) "Stealth" - Tte. Henry Purcell *Ali (2001) - Drew 'Bundini' Brown Hugh Grant: *Amor a segunda vista (2002) "Two Weeks Notice" - George Wade *Un gran chico (2002) "About a Boy" - Will Freeman *Un lugar llamado Notting Hill (1999) "Notting Hill" - William Tacker Samuel L. Jackson: *Reglas de combate (2000) "Rules of Engagement" - Cor. Terry L. Childers *Alerta en lo profundo (1999) "Deep Blue Sea" - Russell Franklin *El mediador (1998) "The Negotiator" - Tte. Danny Roman Vincent D'Onofrio: *Impostor (2002) - Hathaway *El piso 13 (1999) - Jason Whitney / Jerry Ashton *Pelham 1, 2, 3...secuestro en Nueva York (1998) "The Taking of Pelham One Two Three" - Sr. Blue Sam Neill: *Jurassic Park III (2001) "Parque Jurásico III" - Alan Grant *El hombre bicentenario (1999) "Bicentennial Man" - Sir Richard Martin (Doblaje original) *El señor de los caballos (1998) "The Horse Whisperer" - Robert MacLean Jeff Bridges: *Corazón de héroes (1996) "White Squall" - Capitán Christopher Skipper Sheldon *Sin miedo a la vida (1993) "Fearless" - Max Klein *Texasville (1990) - Duane Jackson Jason Patric: *Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) "Speed 2: Cruise Control" - Oficial Alex Shaw *Los hijos de la calle (1996) "Sleepers" - Lorenzo Shakes Carcaterra (Redoblaje) *Rush (1991) - Jim Raynor Tom Cruise: *Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) “Austin Powers in Goldmember” - Austin Powers (en film "Austinpussy") *Leyenda(1985) "Legend" - Jack (tercer doblaje) *Perdiéndola (1983) "Losing'It" - Woody Chris Noth: *Sex and the City 2 (2010) - Sr. Big *Sex and the City: La película (2008) - Sr. Big *El hombre perfecto (2005) "The Perfect Man" - Ben Cooper Michael Biehn: *Corre... no grites (2000) “Cherry Falls” - Sherrif Brent Marken *Dragones americanos (1998) "American Dragons" - Det. Tony Luca *Navy Seals (1990) - Lt. James Curran David Duchovny: *Connie y Carla (2004) - Jeff (Doblaje original) *En busca del pasado (2004) "House of D" - Tom Warshaw (Redoblaje) *Eco–Challenge Fiji Islands (2003) - Narrador Peter Greene: *De ladrón a policía (1999) “Blue Streak” - Deacon *La Máscara (1994) “The Mask” - Dorian Tyrell *Laws of Gravity (1992) - Jimmy Kevin Bacon: *Rompiendo reglas (2001) Novocaine - Actor Lance Phelps *Apolo 13 (1995) “Apollo 13” - Jack Swigert *El río salvaje (1994) “The River Wild” - Wade Jean-Claude Van Damme: *Infierno (1999) - Eddie Lomax *The Quest (1996) - Christopher Dubois (3ª versión) *Muerte súbita (1995) “Sudden Death” - Darren McCord Bernie Mac: *Conquistando a mi suegro (2005) " Guess Who" - Percy Jones (Redoblaje) *Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) “Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle” - Jimmy Bosley *Jefe de estado (2003) "Head of State" - Mitch Gilliam Beau Bridges: *Éramos los Mulvaneys (2002) We Were the Mulvaneys - Michael Mulvaney *El viaje del unicornio (2001) " Voyage of the Unicorn" - Profesor Alan Aisling *La Segunda Guerra Civil (1997) " The Second Civil War" - Gobernador Jim Farley Billy Zane: *Venganza de sangre (2005) - Elrich *Máxima velocidad (2002) "Landspeed" - Michael Sanger *Titanic (1997) “Titanic” - Caledon 'Cal' Hockley *El Fantasma (1996) “The Phantom” - The Phantom / Kit Walker Tom Hanks: *El Expreso Polar (2004) "The Polar Express" - Conductor *Rescatando al soldado Ryan (1998) "Saving Private Ryan" - Cap. John H. Miller *Eso que tú haces (1996) "That Thing You Do!" - Sr. White Hugh Laurie: *Tal vez un bebé (2000) "Maybe Baby" - Sam Bell *Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) "The Borrowers" - Oficial de policía (Doblaje original) Jeremy Irons: *El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) “The Man in the Iron Mask” - Aramis *Gemelos tóxicos (1988) “Dead Ringers” - Beverly Mantle / Elliot Mantle Kevin Kline: *Chaplin (1992) - Douglas Fairbanks *Las violetas son azules (1986) "Violets are Blue" - Henry Squires William Hurt: *Las cosas que importan (1998) “One True Thing” - George Gulden *Parque Gorky (1983) “Gorky Park” - Arkady Renko (primer estelar) Jim Carrey: *Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004) “Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind” - Joel Barish (DVD) *Dumb and Dumber (1994) “Dumb & Dumber” - Lloyd Christmas Vince Vaughn: *Viviendo con mi ex (2006) “The Break-Up” - Gary Grobowski *Psicosis (1998) “Psycho” - Norman Bates Bruce Willis: *Alguien sabe demasiado (1998) “Mercury Rising” - Art Jeffries *El Chacal (1997) “The Jackal” - El Chacal Ewan McGregor: *Miss Potter (2006) - Norman Warne *A Life Less Ordinary (1997) - Robert Lewis Brad Pitt: *El club de la pelea (1999) “Fight Club” - Tyler Durden *¿Conoces a Joe Black? (1998) “Meet Joe Black” - Joe Black Tommy Lee Jones: *Pequeños guerreros (1998) “Small Soldiers” - Comandante Chip Hazard *El paquete (1989) "The Package" - Thomas Boyette Matthew McConaughey: *U-571: La batalla del Atlántico (2000) “U-571” - Tte. Andrew Tyler *Ed TV (1999) - Ed 'Eddie' Pekurny Richard Gere: *Justicia roja (1997) “Red Corner” - Jack Moore *Sin piedad (1986) “No Mercy” - Eddie Jillette Wesley Snipes: *El arte de la guerra (2000) “The Art of War” - Neil Shaw *Reinas o reyes (1995) “To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar” - Noxeema Jackson Mickey Rourke: *El implacable (2000) “Get Carter” - Cyrus Paice *Mariposa de bar (1987) “Barfly” - Henry Chinaski Daniel Day-Lewis: *Golpe a la vida (1997) “The Boxer” - Danny Flynn *Las brujas de Salem (1996) “The Crucible” - John Proctor Bill Paxton: *Thunderbirds (2004) - Jeff Tracy *Límite vertical (2000) “Vertical Limit” - Elliot Vaughn David Caruso: *Punto muerto (2000) "Deadlocked" - Ned Stark *Jade (1995) - David Corelli Billy Bob Thornton: *El granjero astronauta (2006) - Charles Farmer *Escuela para idiotas (2006) “School for Scoundrels” - Dr. P (Redoblaje) Billy Crystal: *La pareja del año (2001) “America's Sweethearts” - Lee Phillips *El gran comediante (1992) “Mr. Saturday Night” - Buddy Young, Jr. Steve Carell: *Ligeramente embarazada (2007) “Knocked–Up” - Él Mismo *Virgen a los 40 (2005) "The 40 Year Old Virgin" - Andy Stitzer Paul Rudd: *Un par nada ejemplar (2008) "Role Models" - Danny Donahue *Romeo y Julieta (1996) “Romeo + Juliet” - Dave Paris Lochlyn Munro: *Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) “Little Man” - Greg *Un novio en apuros (2003) “A Guy Thing” - Ray James Caviezel: *Unknown (2006) - Jean Jacket *Más allá de la muerte (2004) - Fletcher Gary Cole: *Una cita con tu ídolo (2004) “Win a Date with Tad Hamilton!” - Henry Futch *El beso del cielo (1998) "Kiss the Sky" - Marty James Woods: *Un mono en el espacio (2001) "Race to Space" - Dr. Wilhelm von Huber (Redoblaje) *Dirty Pictures (2000) - Dennis Barrie Burt Reynolds * Ciudad ardiente (1972) "City Heat" - Mike Murphy *Amarga pesadilla (1972) "Deliverance" - Lewis Peter Gallagher: *Camino a la fama 2 (2008) "Center Stage: Turn It Up" - Jonathan Reeves *La casa en la montaña embrujada (1999) "House on Haunted Hill" - Donald W. Blackburn, M.D. Matthew Modine: *Un mono de película (2003) “Funky Monkey” - Alec McCall *La pirata (1995) “Cutthroat Island” - William Shaw Liev Schreiber *Al otro lado del mundo (2006) "The Painted Veil" - Charlie Townsend (Redoblaje) *Kate & Leopold (2006) - Stuart (Redoblaje) Tyrese Gibson: *Al límite (2006) "Waist Deep" - 02 *Más rápido más furioso (2003) “2 Fast 2 Furious” - Roman Pearce Isaiah Washington: *Barco fantasma (2002) “Ghost Ship” - Greer *La venganza de las ratas (2001) "Hood Rat (V)" - Max Tom Gallop: *Bourne: El ultimátum (2007) "The Bourne Ultimatum" - Tom Cronin *La supremacía Bourne (2004) "The Bourne Supremacy" - Tom Cronin Liam Cunningham: *Revelación (2001) "Revelation" - Padre Ray Connolly *La princesita (1995) “A Little Princess” - Capt. Crewe / Príncipe Rama Doug Jones: *Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado (2008) "Hellboy II: The Golden Army" - Abe Sapien *Hellboy (2004) - Abe Sapien (voz de David Hyde Pierce) George Newbern: *El juego del miedo VI (2009) "SAW VI" - Harold Abbott *Rescatando a papá (2009) "Dadnapped" - Neal Morris Bill Murray: *Háblame de sexo (2001) "Speaking of Sex" - Ezri Stovall *Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) - Él mismo Joe Mantegna: *Algo muy personal (1996) " Up Close & Personal" - Bucky Terranova *El padrino III (1990) "The Godfather: Part III" - Joey Zasa Jeff Daniels *El perro sonriente (2005) “Because of Winn-Dixie” - Pastor *2 Days in the Valley (1996) - Alvin Strayer (Redoblaje) Michael Madsen: *Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) - Budd (Redoblaje) *La huida (1994) "The Getaway" - Rudy Travis (Doblaje original) Tom Arnold: *Todo por las patadas (2003) "Just for Kicks" - Sr. Martin *Pistolas y pañales (1993) " Undercover Blues" - Vern Newman Jeroen Krabbé: *El rey de la colina (1993) "King of the Hill" - Sr. Kurlander *El castigador (1989) "The Punisher" - Gianni Franco Michael Bowen: *Magnolia (1999) - Rick Spector *Jackie Brown (1997) - Mark Dargus Stephen Tobolowsky: *Thelma y Louise: Un final inesperado (1991) - Max *Dos pájaros a tiro (1990) "Bird on a Wire" - Joe Weyburn Sebastian Roché: *Sophie (2000) "Baby" - Rebelde Clark *Merlín (1998) - Sir Gawain Clifton Powell: *Ray (2004) - Jeff Brown *El día que se marchó en Selma (1999) - Martin Luther King Jason Connery: *Medianoche en San Petersburgo (1996) "Midnight in Saint Petersburg" - Nikolai Petrov *Expreso a Beijing (1995) "Bullet to Beijing" - Nikolai Petrov Kevin Kilner: *Music from Another Room (1998) - Hank *Toque al corazón (1993) "Heartbeat" - Steven Towers Kevin Pollak *Verdad o consecuencias (1997) “Truth or Consequences, N.M.” - Gordon Jacobson *Dos viejos gruñones (1993) “Grumpy Old Men” - Jacob Goldman Otros: *Academia de vampiros (2014) "Vampire Academy" - Victor Dashkov (Gabriel Byrne) *Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) - Neil (Ric Reitz), Oficiante de la capilla (Elliott Street), Supervisor en casino e Insertos *Ladrona de identidades (2013) "Identity Thief" - Skiptracer (Robert Patrick) *El sorprendente hombre araña (2012) "The Amazing Spider-Man" - George Stacy (Denis Leary) (trailer 1) *Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) "My Week with Marilyn" - Sir Laurence Olivier (Kenneth Branagh) *Medianoche en París (2011) "Midnight in Paris" - Ernest Hemingway (Corey Stoll), Narrador *Soy el número cuatro (2011) "I Am Number Four" - (Timothy Olyphant) (trailer) *Conocerás al hombre de tus sueños (2010) - Roy Channing (Josh Brolin) *Un sueño posible (2009) "The Blind Side" - Sean Tuohy (Tim McGraw) *Siempre hay tiempo para reír (2009) "Funny People" - Clarke (Eric Bana) *Te amo, brother (2009) "I Love You, Man" - Doug Evans (Thomas Lennon) *Mi falso prometido (2009) " My Fake Fiance" - Mono (Steve Schirripa) *Arrástrame al infierno (2009) - Insertos *Brüno (2009) - Insertos (Versión de Universal) *La tortura (2008) - Agente Murphy (James Denton) (Segunda versión) *Diversión mortal (2008) - Tryton (Kevin Gage) y Narración *Jugando sucio (2008) "Leatherheads" - Jimmy Dodge Connelly (George Clooney) *Noche de graduación sangrienta (2008) " Prom Night" - Tio Jack Turner (Linden Ashby) *Pathology (2008) - Jake Gallo (Michael Weston) (Redoblaje) *Amenaza extraterrestre (2008) - Aaron Ritter (Carlos Bernard) *La maldición de las serpientes (2008) - Bill Longley (Brad Johnson) *Todo lo que quiero para Navidad (2007) - Ben Grant (Robert Mailhouse) *1408 (2007) "La Habitación 1408" - Sam Farrell (Tony Shalhoub) *Patinando a la gloria (2007) "Blades of Glory " - Entrenador Roberts (Craig T. Nelson) *The Robber Bride (2007) - John Grismer (Shawn Doyle) *Vuelo 93 (2006) "United 93" - Comandante (Patrick St. Esprit) *Avenger (2006) - Frank McBride (Timothy Hutton) *Miami Vice (2006) - James "Sonny" Crockett (Colin Farrell) *El descanso (2006) "The Holiday" - Graham Simpkins (Jude Law) *Confetti (2006) - Antoni Clarke (Jimmy Carr) *La casa de cristal 2: Una buena madre (2006) "Glass House: The Good Mother" - Raymond Goode (Joel Gretsch) *Mi abuela es un peligro 2 (2006) "Big Momma's House 2" - Oshima (Kevin Durand) *Un nuevo amor (2005) "Something New" - Walter (Mike Epps) *Æon Flux (2005) - Trevor Goodchild (Marton Csokas) *Las locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) "Fun with Dick and Jane" - Garth (John Michael Higgins) *XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) - Sgt.Cobb (John G. Connolly) *La intérprete (2005) "The Interpreter" - Agente del FBI (Robert Clohessy) / Narrador *Los hermanos Grimm (2005) “The Brothers Grimm” - Wilhelm Grimm (Matt Damon) *La batalla de Riddick (2004) “The Chronicles of Riddick” - Vaako (Karl Urban) *10.5 (2004) - Clark Williams (John Schneider) *Van Helsing: Cazador de monstruos (2004) “Van Helsing” - Conde Drácula (Richard Roxburgh) *Shaun de los muertos(2004) " Shaun of the Dead" - Pete (Peter Serafinowicz) *El Castigador (2004) " The Punisher" - Mike Toro (Eduardo Yáñez) *La barbería 2: De vuelta en el negocio (2004) "Barbershop 2: Back in Business" - Isaac (Troy Garity) *El día después de mañana (2004) "The Day After Tomorrow" - Guardia del museo (Joey Elias) *Casa de arena y niebla (2003) "House of Sand and Fog" - Oficial Lester Burdon (Ron Eldard) *Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) - Bill (David Carradine) (Redoblaje) *Dúplex (2003) - Of. Dan (Robert Wisdom) (Redoblaje) *Dogville (2003) - Ben (Zeljko Ivanek) *Historias de guerra (2003) " War Stories" - Ian Rhys (Jeffrey Nordling) *Veronica Guerin (2003) - John Traynor (Ciarán Hinds) *Un largo regreso a casa (2003) " A Long Way Home" - Jack (Robert Urich) *Lutero (2003) - Girolamo Aleander (Jonathan Firth) *¡Que te calles! (2003) "Tais-toi!" - Quentin (Gérard Depardieu) *Acosado (2003) "Gettin' Square" - Richard Dent (Jonathan Biggins) *7 crímenes (2003) - Coronel Roux (Jeremy Northam) *Gauguin, diario de un genio (2003) - Maurrin (Nicholas Hope) *Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Merovingian (Lambert Wilson) *Shanghai Kid en Londres (2003) "Shanghai Knights" - Wu Chow (Donnie Yen) *La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) “Mona Lisa Smile” - Bill Dunbar (Dominic West) *Beethoven 5 (2003) "Beethoven's 5th" - Freddy Kablinski (Dave Thomas) *Verano en Roma (2002) - Derek Hammond (Julian Stone) *El secreto de Charlie (2002) “The Truth About Charlie” - Joshua Peters (Mark Wahlberg) *The Guys (2002) Nick (Anthony LaPaglia) *La barbería (2002) “Barbershop” - Ricky Nash (Michael Ealy) *Todo al descubierto (2002) "Full Frontal" - Arthur Dean (Enrico Colantoni) *El chico nuevo (2002) "The New Guy " - Director Zaylor (Geoffrey Lewis) *Carrie (2002) - Det. John Mulchaey (David Keith) *Soldados de papel (2002) "Paper Soldiers" - Will *De niñera a ejecutiva (2002) "Au Pair II" - Seamus (James Lancaster) *Infestados (2002) "Infested" - Bob (Jack Mulcahy) *El amor duele (2002) "Love and a Bullet" - Vaughn (James Black) *Invasión final (2002) " Terminal Invasion" - David Higgins (C. David Johnson) *Lejos del cielo (2002) “Far from Heaven” - Raymond Deagan (Dennis Haysbert) *Velocidad personal (2002) "Personal Velocity: Three Portraits" - Lee (Tim Guinee) *El Francotirador 2 (TV) (2002) “Sniper 2” - Cole (Bokeem Woodbine) *El gurú del sexo (2002) "The Guru" - Vijay Rao (Emil Marwa) *Desierto de la muerte (2002) "Desert Saints" - Agente George Scanlon (Jamey Sheridan) *D-Tox (2002) - Frank Slater (Christopher Fulford) *El final del programa (2002) - Sacerdote (Ian McNeice) *Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) - Peter Mensch (Dean McDermott) *Beethoven 4 (2001) - Reginald Sedgewick (Matt McCoy) *Construyendo la vida (2001) - Of. Walker (Scott Bakula) *No es otra tonta película americana (2001) "Not Another Teen Movie" - Profesor Keller (Sean Smith) *Ántrax (2001) “Amenaza Mortal” - Sgt. Craig Anderson (Cameron Daddo) *Conspiración(2001) "Conspiracy" - Eberhard Schöngarth (Peter Sullivan) *Intacto (2001) - Esposo de Sara (Alber Ponte) *Las últimas órdenes (2001) - Vince (Ray Winstone) *Terror bajo la tierra 3 (2001) - Burt Gummer (Michael Gross) *Venomous (2001) - Dr. David Henning (Treat Williams) *Una aventura de perros (2001) " The Retrievers" - Tom Lowry (Robert Hays) *Rápido y Furioso (2001) “The Fast and the Furious” - Dominic Toretto (Vin Diesel) *Alta velocidad (2001) "Driven" - Demille Bly (Robert Sean Leonard) (Redoblaje) *Fantasmas de Marte (2001) “Ghosts of Mars” - Sgt. Jericho Butler (Jason Statham) *La arena (2001) "The Arena" - Lider rebelde *El Majestic (2001) "The Majestic" - Kevin Bannerman (Ron Rifkin) *El mosquetero (2001) " The Musketeer " - Febre (Tim Roth) *El regreso de Prancer (2001) "Prancer Returns " - James Klock (Michael O'Keefe) *Pulgarcito (2001) "Le Petit Pucet" - Padre (Pierre Berriau) *American Pie: La boda (2001) "American Wedding" - Bear (Eric Allan Kramer) *Un papá para Navidad (2001) "Ein Vater zu Weihnachten" - Robert (Hannes Haenicke) *Yo era rata (2001) " I Was a Rat" - Julian (Karl Pruner) *La historia de Linda McCartney (2000) " The Linda McCartney Story" - John Lennon (Tim Piper) *En su vida: John Lennon (2000) - John Lennon (Philip McQuillan Phoenix) *Criaturas de la noche (2000) “Pitch Black” - William J. Johns (Cole Hauser) *Supernova (2000) - Nick Vanzant (James Spader) *El Tigre y el Dragón (Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon) (2000) “Wo hu cang long” - Maestro Li Mu Bai (Chow Yun-Fat) *Mejor de exposición (2000) “Best in Show” - Gerry Fleck (Eugene Levy) *Corazón de dragón: Un nuevo comienzo (V) (2000) "Dragonheart: A New Beginning" - Lord Osric de Crossley (Harry Van Gorkum) *Descuido de amor (2000) “Labor Pains” - Ryan Keene (Rob Morrow) *Las mil y una noches (2000) "Arabian Nights" - Schahzenan (James Frain) *Muerte al acecho (2000) “A Better Way to Die” - Boomer (Scott Wiper) *La tormenta perfecta (2000) “The Perfect Storm” - Michael 'Bugsy' Moran (John Hawkes) *Milagro en el carril 2 (2000) "Miracle in Lane 2" - Myron Yoder (Rick Rossovich) *Copiando a Mona Lisa (2000) "Playing Mona Lisa" - Barry (Joe Mazza) *El profesor chiflado 2 (2000) "Nutty Professor II: The Klumps" - Ernie Klump (Eddie Murphy) *El señor Accidente (2000) "Mr. Accident" - Duxton Chevalier (David Field) *Epicentro (2000) "Epicenter" - Nick Constantine (Gary Daniels) *El llamado (2000) "The Calling" - Marc St. Clair (Richard Lintern) *Vida marina (2000) "Marine Life" - Deitmar (Shawn Macdonald) *Divinas criaturas (2000) " Beautiful creatures" - Tony (Iain Glen) *Un encuentro legendario (2000) "Two of Us" - Paul McCartney (Aidan Quinn) *¡Escóndete y grita! (2000) "The New Adventures of Spin and Marty: Suspect Behavior" - Jack (Judd Nelson) *El director chiflado (1999) "Bowfinger" - Afrim (Adam Alexi-Malle) *Limbo (1999) - 'Jumpin' Joe Gastineau (David Strathairn) *Héroes fuera de órbita (1999) “Galaxy Quest” - Jason Nesmith/Com. Taggart (Tim Allen) *El quinto infierno (1999) "The Boondock Saints" - Paul Smecker (Willem Dafoe) *Un papá genial (1999) “Big Daddy” - Delivery Guy (Rob Schneider) *Purgatorio (TV) (1999) “Purgatory” - Blackjack Britton (Eric Roberts) *Road Rage (1999) - Jim Carson (John Wesley Shipp) *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (1999) - Libre (Francis Wright) *El secreto (1999) - Vincent (Nick Nolte) *Secreto nupcial (1999) "The Best Man" - Harper Stewart (Taye Diggs) *Viaje al peligro (1999) "Final Run" - Charlie (Robert Wisden) *La familia Patridge (1999) - Dave Madden/Kincaid (Michael Chieffo) *Analízame (1999) " Analyze This" - Jack (Clem Caserta) *Cleopatra (1999) - Bruto (Sean Pertwee) *Novia fugitiva (1999) - Cantinero Kevin (Larry Miller) *Té con Mussolini (1999) " Tea with Mussolini" - Oficial alemán (Hermann Weisskopf) *Cambio de letras (1999) "Switching Goals" - Jerry Stanton (Eric Lutes) *Sueños de un asesino (1999) “In Dreams” - Vivian Thompson (Robert Downey Jr.) *El día final (1999) End of Days - Sacerdote Principal (Udo Kier), Obrero (Lloyd Garroway) *El asesinato de Versace (1998) The Versace Murder - Gianni Versace (Franco Nero) *Cambio de sentimientos (1998) A Change of Heart - Daniel Bryan (Craig Damon) *El gran Simon (1998) “Simon Birch” - Ben Goodrich (Oliver Platt) *Agua viva (1998) "Deep Rising" - T. Ray (Trevor Goddard) *Jueves (1998) "Thursday" - Casey (Thomas Jane) *Control terrestre (1998) " Ground Control" - Jack Harris (Kiefer Sutherland) *Elizabeth: La Reina virgen "Elizabeth" (1998) - Robert Dudley (Joseph Fiennes) (Doblaje original) *Shakespeare apasionado (1998) "Shakespeare in Love" - Christopher Marlowe (Rupert Everett) *Un beso en Hollywood (1998) "Billy´s Hollywood Screen Kiss" - Perry (Richard Ganoung) *Merlín (1998) - Duque de Cornwall (Thomas Lockyer) *Merlín (TV) (1998) - Rengal (Graham McTavish) *Trabajo sucio (1998) - Sam McKenna (Artie Lange) *Patch Adams (1998) - Rudy (Michael Jeter) *Las vacaciones del director (1998) "Principal Takes a Holiday" - Fitz/ Dr. V (Kevin Nealon) *Compañías peligrosas (TV) (1998) “The Waiting Game” - Tim/Adrian (Chris Potter) *La casa de Angelo (1997) " The House of Angelo" - Lord Vanbrugh (David Robb) *La vida es bella (1997) “La Vita è bella” - Ferruccio Papini (Sergio Bini Bustric) *Dinero fácil (1997) "Money Talks" - Teniente (Paul Gleason) *Camino sin retorno (1997) "U-Turn" - Sergi (Ilia Volok) *Con todo el corazón (1997) “ True Hear" - Khomanesta (August Schellenberg) *Kull el conquistador (1997) " Kull the Conqueror" - Taligaro (Thomas Ian Griffith) *El gran escándalo (1997) - Jerry Pascoe (Chris Mulkey) *Erase una vez en China (1997) "Las Hero in China" - Wong Fei-Hung (Jet Li) *Alien: La resurrección (1997) "Alien: Resurrection" - Distephano (Raymond Cruz) *Partes privadas (1997) "Private Parts" - Fred Norris *La proposición (1997) "The Proposition" - Huw Williams (Richard Lynch) *Sin vía de escape (1997) " Dusting Cliff 7" - Coronel Roger McBride (Lance Henriksen) *Terror bajo la tierra 2 (1996) - Grady Hoover (Christopher Gartin) (Redoblaje) *Arresto a domicilio (1996) "House Arrest" - Insertos *Algo muy personal (1996) "Up Close & Personal" - Voces adicionales *Tornado (1996) "Twister" - Eddie (Zach Grenier) *Muchachos (1996) "Boys" - Billy (Bill Sage) *Mr. Reliable (1996) - Wally Mellish (Colin Friels) *Norma Jean & Marilyn (1996) - Arthur Miller (David Dukes) *Nombre: Código Guepardo (1996) "Code Name: Wolverine"- John Baines (Richard Brooks) *La sangre que nos une (1996) "Marvin's Room" - Bruno (Joe Lisi) *Virus (1996) - Ken Fairchild (Brian Bosworth) *El regalo prometido (1996) " Jingle All the Way " - Locutor de radio *Hackers (1995) - Eugene Belford / Plaga (Fisher Stevens) *Justo a tiempo (1995) "Nick of Time" - Brendan Grant (Peter Strauss) *El imitador (1995) “Copycat” - Nicoletti (Will Patton) *Nixon (1995) - Henry Kissinger (Paul Sorvino) *Mentes peligrosas (1995) "Dangerous Minds" - George Grandey (Courtney B. Vance) *Los puentes de Madison (1995) “The Bridges of Madison County” - Michael Johnson (Victor Slezak) *La última cena (1995) “The Last Supper” - Marcos (Jonathan Penner) *Sensatez y sentimientos (1995) "Sense and Sensibility " - John Dashwood (James Fleet) *El poder del amor (1995) "Something to Talk About " - Jamie Johnson (Brett Cullen) *Mi querido presidente (1995) “The American President” - Leon Kodak (David Paymer) * Cuatro habitaciones (1995) "Four Rooms" - Chester Rush (Quentin Tarantino) (Redoblaje) *Angie (1994) - Vinnie (James Gandolfini) *Lassie (1994) - Steve Turner (Jon Tenney) *Promesa rota (1994) "Broken Lullaby" - Conde Borodin (Oliver Tobias) *El gran salto (1994) "The Hudsucker Proxy" - Moses (Bill Cobbs) (Doblaje original) *Anhelo de justicia (1994) "A Passion for justice: The Hazel Brannon Smith Story" - Smitty (D.W. Moffett) *Ricky Ricón (1994) “Ri¢hie Ri¢h” - Lawrence Van Dough (John Larroquette) *Páginas de sangre (1994) "The Man Who Wouldn't Die" - Thomas Grace / Inspector Fulbright (Roger Moore) *Los pequeños gigantes (1994) "Little Giants" - Mike Hammersmith (Brian Haley) (Redoblaje) *Avalancha (1994) "Avalanche" - Duncan Snyder (David Hasselhoff) *Distracción fatal (1993) "Fatal Instinct" - Ned Ravine (Armand Assante) *Un mundo perfecto (1993) "A Perfect World" - Bobby Lee (Bradley Whitford) *Fuego en el cielo (1993) "Fire in the Sky" - Travis Walton (D.B. Sweeney) *La otra vida de Cristo (1993) "The Visual Bible: Matthew" - Jesús (Bruce Marchiano) *Los hijos de otras mujeres (1993) - Matt Stewart (Geraint Wyn Davies) *Sliver: Una invasión a la privacidad (1993) - Zeke Hawkins (William Baldwin) *Los Coneheads (1993) “Coneheads” - Beldar Conehead / Donald R. DeCicco (Dan Aykroyd) *La lista de Schindler (1993) “Schindler's List” - Poldek Pfefferberg (Jonathan Sagall) *Jamaica bajo cero (1993) "Cool Runnings" - Yul Brenner (Malik Joba) *Abracadabra (1993) "Hocus Pocus" - Dave Dennison (Charles Rocket) *Una de las chicas (1993) "Just One of the Girls" - Louis Calder (Kevin McNulty) *Con alma y corazón (1993) Heart and Souls" - Frank Reilly (Bill Calvert) *Kick boxer IV: El Agresor (1993) "Kickboxer 4: The Agressor" - David Sloan (Sasha Mitchell) *El mundo según Wayne 2 (1993) "Wayne's World 2" - Frank Sharp (Frank DiLeo), Actor (Charlton Heston) *Malcolm X (1992) - Rudy (Roger Guenveur Smith) (doblaje original) *Alien 3 (1992) "Alien³" - Rains (Christopher John Fields) *Un horizonte lejano (1992) "Far and Away" - Stephen Chase (Thomas Gibson) *Perfume de mujer (1992) "Scent of Woman" - Manny (Gene Canfield) / Donny (Michael Santoro) *Secretos (1992) "Danielle Steel's Secrets" - Zack Taylor (Gary Collins) *Eternamente joven (1992) "Forever Young" - Cor. Wilcox (David Marshall Grant) *De hombres y ratones (1992) "Of Mice and Men" - George Milton (Gary Sinise) *Samurai Americano (1992) “American Samurai” - Drew Collins (David Bradley) *Extorsión sin límites (1992) "Quicksand: No Escape" - Scott Reinhardt (Tim Matheson) *Me enamoré de un maniquí 2 (1991) "Mannequin Two: On the Move" - Conde Spretzle (Terry Kiser) *El silencio de los inocentes (1991) “The Silence of the Lambs” - Jame 'Buffalo Bill' Gumb (Ted Levine) *Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) "Terminator 2: Judgment Day" - Todd Voight (Xander Berkeley) / Voces diversas *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (1991) "A Nightmare on Elm Street 6: Freddy's Dead" - Doc (Yaphet Kotto) *Una cascada de líos (1991) "Nothing But Trouble" - Chris Thorne (Chevy Chase) *Quigley Down Under (1990) - Matthew Quigley (Tom Selleck) *Las Tortugas Ninja (1990) " Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" - Splinter (Kevin Clash) *Demasiado joven para morir (1990) " Too Young to Die? " - Juez Harper (Tom Everett) *Los nuevos cineastas (1989) - Jonathan Tristan-Bennet (Dan Schneider) *Drugstore Cowboy (1989) - Bob (Matt Dillon) *Las ligas mayores (1989) "Major League" - Jake Taylor (Tom Berenger) *Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) "Ghostbusters 2" - Jack Hardemeyer (Kurt Fuller) (Redoblaje) *She's Out Of Control (1989) - Doug Simpson (Tony Danza) *Cementerio de mascotas (1989) “Pet Sematary” -Louis Creed (Dale Midkiff) *Mira quién habla (1989) "Look Who's Talking" - Albert (George Segal) *Kill Me Again (1989) - Jack Andrews (Val Kilmer) *Atracción diabólica (1988) - Allan Mann (Jason Beghe) *El saxofonista (1988) "Bird" - Charlie 'Bird' Parker (Forest Whitaker) *Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988) "Child's Play" - Mike Norris (Chris Sarandon) (Redoblaje) *El engaño (1989) "Deceit" - Bailey (Norbert Weisser) *True Blood (1989) - Billy Spider Masters (Billy Drago) *Vibes (1988) -Harrison Steele (Julian Sands) *Traición al amanecer (1988) "Tequila Sunrise" - Greg Lindroff (Arliss Howard) (Doblaje original) *Estaré en casa para Navidad (1988) "I'll Be Home for Christmas" - Joseph Bundy (Hal Holbrook) *Viernes 13 parte 7: La sangre nueva (1988) "Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood" - Nick (Kevin Spirtas) *Mystic Pizza (1988) - Tim Travers (William R. Moses) *18 otra vez (1988) " 18 Again!" - Arnie Watson (Tony Roberts) *Rambo 3 (1988) - Hombre afgano (Joseph Shiloach) *Evil Dead II (1987) - Ed Getley (Richard Domeier) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño (1987) "A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors" - Dr. Neil Gordon (Craig Wasson) *Cuenta conmigo (1986) "Stand by me" - Billy Tessio (Casey Siemaszko) *Hogar, dulce hogar (1986) "The Money Pit" - Max Beissart (Alexander Godunov) *Águilas de acero 2 (1986) "Iron Eagle II" - Matt Cooper (Mark Humphrey) *Fanny (1986) "Bach et bottine" - Jean-Claude (Raymond Legault) *La vampiresa (1986) "Vamp" - A.J. (Robert Rusler) *La ouija asesina(1986) "Witchboard" - Brandon Sinclair (Stephen Nichols) *Los Goonies(1985) "The Goonies" - Señor Perkins (Curtis Hanson) (Doblaje original) *La venganza del ninja negro (1985) “Pray for Death” - Akira Saito (Shô Kosugi) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy (1985) "A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge" - Ken Walsh (Clu Gulager) *Greystoke: La leyenda de Tarzán (1984) “Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes” - Tarzán (Christopher Lambert) (Redoblaje) *Los cazafantasmas (1984) "Ghostbusters" - Gerente del hotel *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno (1984) "A Nightmare on Elm Street" - Dr. King (Charles Fleischer) *Krull (1983) - Rhun (Robbie Coltrane) *007: Nunca digas nunca jamás(1983) "Never Say Never Again" - Elliot (Ronald Pickup) *Tootsie (1982) - Ron Carlisle (Dabney Coleman) *Los Cazadores del Arca Perdida (1981) "Raiders of the Lost Ark" - Rene Belloq (Paul Freeman) *Vestida para matar(1980) "Dressed to kill" - Dr. Levy (David Margulies) *Apocalypse Now (1979) - Capitán Benjamin L. Willard (Martin Sheen) *La vida pública de Jesús (1979) - Jesús (Brian Deacon) *El juego de la muerte (1978) - Carl Miller (Robert Wall) *Los usurpadores de cuerpos (1978) - Matthew Bennell (Donald Sutherland) * Regreso a casa (1978) "Coming Home" - Luke Martin (Jon Voight) *El imperio de las hormigas (1977) "Empire of the Ants" - Joe Morrison (John David Carson) *Poder que mata (1976) "Network" - Presentador de Noticiero de UBS y El show de Howard Beale *La captura del Pelham 1-2-3 (1974) "The Taking of Pelham One Two Three" - Inspector Daniels (Julius Harris) *Frenesí (1972) - Richard Ian Blaney (Jon Finch) *Dos mulas para la Hermana Sara (1970) "Two Mules for Sister Sara" - Cor. Beltran (Manuel Fábregas) *El hombre perdido (1969) "The Lost Man" - Jason Higgs (Sidney Poitier) *Khartoum (1966) - Coronel. J.D.H. Stewart (Richard Johnson) *The Horror of Dracula (1958) - Arthur Holmwood (Michael Gough) (redoblaje) *Testigo de cargo (1957) "Witness for the Prosecution" - Leonard Vole (Tyrone Power) *Un cuento de navidad (1951) "Scrooge" - Ebenezer Scrooge (Alastair Sim) *El padre de la novia (1950) "Father of the bride" - Sr. Tringle (Melville Cooper) *Juntos hasta la muerte (1949) "Colorado Territory" - Wes McQueen (Joel McCrea) *Sabotaje (1942) "Saboteur" - Barry (Robert Cummings) *Cumbres de pasión (1942) "Kings Row" - Drake McHugh (Ronald Reagan) *Altas sierras (1941) "High Sierra" - Red (Arthur Kennedy) Películas animadas Conrad Vernon: *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos (2012) - Simio Mason *Madagascar 2 : Escape Africa (2008) - Simio Mason *Madagascar (2005) - Simio Mason Kevin Kline: * El Jorobado de Notre Dame (1996) - Febo * El Jorobado de Notre Dame 2 (2002) - Febo Nehemiah Persoff: * Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan (1998) - Papa Ratonowitz * Un cuento americano 4: El misterio del monstruo de la noche (1999) - Papa Ratonowitz Otros *My Last Day (2011) - Jesús * Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes (2010) - Grimble (Hugo Weaving) * El fantástico Sr. Zorro (2009) - Mole (James Hamilton) * Monstruos vs. Aliens (2009) - Dr. Cockroach (Hugh Laurie) (únicamente trailer promocional) * El Expreso Polar (2004) (Tom Hanks) "The Polar Express" - Conductor * Bionicle: La máscara de la luz (2003) - Toa Tahu * Ben-Hur, la película animada (2003) - Messala (Duncan Fraser) * ¡Oye Arnold! La película (2002) - Helga G. Pataki (voz ronca) * Shrek 2 (2001) - Recepcionista (Guillaume Aretos) * Titan A.E. (2000) - Sam Tucker (Ron Perlman) * Beavis & Butt-Head a través de América (1996) - Agente de seguridad nacional * Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo (1998)- John Smith (Donal Gibson) * Jack y Jill en Villajuguete (1997) - Tom Piper (Raphael Sbarge) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer (1996) - Astaroth de Querubines * Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero de los sueños (1995) - Gato Artemis * Sailor Moon S: El amor de la princesa Kaguya (1994) - Gato Artemis * Sailor Moon R: La promesa de la rosa (1993) - Gato Artemis *Ben Hur: Una carrera hacia la gloria (1992) - Messala *El niño del tambor (1968) - Padre de Aaron/ Melchor (Paul Frees) *Rudolph, el pequeño reno (1964) - Rayo (Paul Kligman) * Héroes de la Fe - Historia de San Patricio - Patricio * Héroes de la Fe - Historia de Bernardette - Sacerdote. Series de Televisión Nathan Fillion: * Lost (1 episodio, 2006) - Kevin * Firefly (2002–2003) - Capitán Malcolm Mal ''Reynolds * Pasadena (3 episodios, 2002) - Rev. Glenn Collins 'Dan Cortese: *Las travesuras de mi hermana (20 episodios, 2003-2006) "What I Like About You" - Vic Meladeo * Papás inesperados (22 episodios, 2003-2004) "Rock Me, Baby" - Jimmy Cox * El closet de Verónica (63 episodios, 1997-2000) "Veronica's Closet" - Perry Rollins '''Dylan McDermott * Hostages (13 episodios, 2013-) - Duncan Carlisle * Vidas encubiertas (20 episodios, 2009-2010) "Dark Blue" - Tte. Carter Shaw Joel Gretsch: * Invasión extraterrestre (22 episodios, 2009-2011) "V" - Padre Jack Landry * Los 4400 (42 episodios, 2004-2007) "The 4400" - Tom Baldwin Mathew St. Patrick: * Reunion (20 episódios, 2005) - Detective Kenneth Marjorino * Six Feet Under (64 episodios, 2002-2006) "Seis Pies Bajo Tierra" - Keith Charles Lochlyn Munro: * Smallville (Episodio "Sneeze". Temporada 6, 2006) - Orlando Block * Hechiceras (7 episodios, 1999-2000) - Jack Sheridan Jeffrey Nordling * Caso cerrado (2004) "Cold Case" - Minard * Cortes y puntadas (2004) "Nip/Tuck" - Roger Otros papeles *Infieles (2002-2013) - Joey Grecco *Vegas (2012-2013) - Sheriff Ralph Lamb (Dennis Quaid) *Revolución (2012-) - Capitán Tom Neville (Giancarlo Esposito) *Alcatraz (13 episodios, 2012) - Narrador / Emerson Hauser (Sam Neill) * Glee, buscando la fama (49 episodios, 2009-) - Burt Hummel (Mike O'Malley) * Cuello blanco (2009-Presente) "White Collar" - Narración * Chuck: Espía por Accidente (2007-2012) - John Casey (Adam Baldwin) * Psíquico (95 episodios, 2006-) "Psych" - Henry Spencer (Corbin Bernsen) * CSI: En la escena del crimen (273 episodios, 2000-) - Nick Stokes (George Eads) * Power Rangers La Galaxia Perdida (45 Episodios, 1999-) Furio (Tom Wyner) * Doctor House (176 episodios, 2004-2012) "House M.D." - Dr. Gregory House (Hugh Laurie) * Las aventuras de Merlín (13 episodios, 2011) "Merlin" - Lord Agravaine (Nathaniel Parker) * Cuello blanco (2009-2010) "White Collar" - Garrett Fowler (Noah Emmerich) * En terapia (2008-2010) "In Treatment" - Dr. Paul (Gabriel Byrne) * A todo ritmo (2010) " Shake It Up" - Sensei Ira (Fred Stoller) * Miami: Entre la vida y la muerte (13 episodios, 2010) "Miami Medical" - Narrador * La bestia (2009) "The Beast" - Conrad (Kevin J. O'Connor) * La ley y el orden: Reino Unido (2 episodios, 2009) " Law & Order: UK" - Luke Slade (Iain Glen), Philip Woodleigh (Denis Lawson) * Cortes y puntadas (6 episodios, 2007-2009) "Nip/Tuck" - Ram Peters (John Schneider) * Infieles (2002-2008) “Cheaters” - Joey Greco * Saint-Tropez (51 episodios, 1996-2008) - Alain (Stéphane Slima) * Esposas desesperadas (18 episodios, 2006-2007) "Desperate Housewives" - Ian Hainsworth (Dougray Scott) * Los Tres Chiflados (redoblaje) - Moe (Moe Howard) * O.C. Vidas ajenas (92 episodios, 2003-2007) - Sandy Cohen (Peter Gallagher) * One Tree Hill: Hermanos rebeldes (56 episodios, 2003-2007) - Keith Scott (Craig Sheffer) * Kyle XY (11 episodios, 2006-2007) - Brian Taylor (Martin Cummins) * Julian Hodge (2006) Malcolm McDowell * Eureka (2006) - Warren King * Everwood (89 episodios, 2002-2006) - Dr. Andy Brown (Treat Williams) * Veronica Mars (2004-2005) - Abel Koontz (Christian Clemenson) * Hechiceras (3 episodios, 2005) - Drake (Billy Zane) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Octopiña * Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida - Furio (Tom Wyner) * Hechiceras (1999) - Clay (Victor Browne) (Temp 1 Cap 11) * Alias (2 episodios, 2005) - Ivan Curtis (David Marshall Grant) * Lindas propiedades (13 episodios, 2005) "Hot Properties" - Dr. Charlie Thorpe (Stephen Dunham) * Cortes y puntadas (2004) "Nip/Tuck" - Dr. Barrett Moore (Alec Baldwin) * Smallville (1 episodio, 2004 3ª temporada "Legacy".) - Dr. Virgil Swann (Christopher Reeve) * La casa de la locura (2004) "Mad Mad House" - Avocado * Mutante X (26 episodios, 2001-2004) "Mutant X" - Mason Eckhart (Tom McCamus) * Cortes y puntadas (2 episodios, 2003) "Nip/Tuck" - Jim O'Hara (Rick Kelly) * Odisea (19 episodios, 2002-2003) “Odyssey 5” - Chuck Taggart (Peter Weller) * Entrenando a papá (2001-2002) “Raising Dad” - Matt Stewart (Bob Saget) * La mente del hombre casado (20 episodios, 2001-2002) - “The Mind of the Married Man” - Micky Barnes (Mike Binder) * Once and Again (63 episodios, 1999-2002) - Rick Sammler (Bill Campbell) * El Mundo Perdido (64 episodios, 1999-2002) "The Lost World" - Lord John Roxton (William Snow) * Star Trek: Voyager (2 episodios)- Q (John De Lancie) * BeastMaster (64 episodios, 1999-2002) - Dar (Daniel Goddard) * La peor bruja (1999-2001) - Sam Esperanza (Stephen Spreekmeester) * Aprendiendo a vivir (118 episodios, 1993-2000) “Boy Meets World” - Alan Matthews (William Russ) * L.A. Heat (48 episodios, 1999) “Acción Mortal” - Mc Donald (Wolf Larson) * Sunset Beach (143 episodios, 1997-1999) - Ben Evans (Clive Robertson) * Poltergeist: El legado (37 episodios, 1996-1999) - Derek Rayne (Derek de Lint) * Medias de Seda (10 episodios, 1996-1999) "Silk Stalkings" - Det. Sgt. Tom Ryan (Chris Potter) * Mejorando la casa (últimos episodios, 1991-1999) "Home Improvement" - Al Borland (Richard Karn) * Pecados de la ciudad (24 episodios, 1998) "Sins of the City" - Vince Karol * El mundo secreto de Alex Mack (71 episodios, 1994-1998) - George Mack * Las alas de Nantucket (172 episodios, 1990-1997) - "Wings" - Joe Montgomery Hackett (Tim Daly) * El centinela (primeros capítulos-1996) “The Sentinel” - Detective Jim Ellison (Richard Burgi) * La niñera (1995) - Profesor Noel Babcock (Michael McKean) * El mundo de Beakman (1993) "Beakman's World" - Lester la rata (Mark Ritts) * Se hará justicia (107 episodios, 1986-1992) "L.A. Law" - Victor Sifuentes (Jimmy Smits) * Dudas razonables (43 episodios, 1991-1993) “Reasonable Doubts” - Det. Dicky Cobb (Mark Harmon) * Flash (1990-1991) - Barry Allen / Flash (John Wesley Shipp) * La guerra de los Mundos (43 episodios, 1988-1990) “War of the Worlds” - Dr. Harrison Blackwood (Jared Martin) * Misión imposible (35 episodios, 1988-1990) - Max Harte (Antony Hamilton) * Mis dos papás (27 episodios, 1987-1990) "My Two Dads" - Joey Harris (Greg Evigan) * Wolf el Sagaz (1989) - Tony Wolf (Jack Scalia) * Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (1987-1994) - Q (John de Lancie) * Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias * Academia de modelos - M. Lavel (Jean Dell) * Los inventores - Jack Maloney (Capítulo "Edison, el mago de la Luz"); George Friedrich Handel (Capítulo "La última oportunidad de Handel") Miniseries * La captura del asesino de Río Verde (2008) "The Capture of the Green River Killer" - Dave Reichert (Tom Cavanagh) * Fidel (2002) "Fidel" - Che Guevara (Gael García Bernal) * Napoléon (2002) - General de Napoléon * La reliquia del futuro (2002) - Yehoshua (Manou Lubowski) * Cruzados (2001) "Crociati" - Peter (Alessandro Gassman) * El viaje del unicornio (2001) "Voyage of the Unicorn" - Pr. Alan Aisling (Beau Bridges) * Las mil y una noches (2000) “Arabian Nights” - Sultan Shahryar (Dougray Scott) * Espartaco (2004) “Spartacus” - Espartaco (Goran Visnjic) * Julio César (2002) “Julius Caesar” - Julio César (Jeremy Sisto) * Los viajes de Gulliver (1996) “Gulliver's Travels” - Lemuel Gulliver (Ted Danson) * Fuego en el cielo (2013) - Dr. Michael Ranger (Matthew Modine) Telenovelas brasileñas Eriberto Leão: * Dos caras (2007) "Duas caras" - Italo * Niña moza (2006) "Sinhá Moça" - Dimas/Rafael * La mestiza (2004) "Cabocla" - Tomé Anderson Müller: * Amazonia (2007) - Osmarino * América (2005) - Ariovaldo Otros Papeles * Páginas de la vida (2006-2007) "Páginas da vida" - Diogo (Marcos Paulo) * El profeta (2006-2007) "O Profeta" - Moreira (Jandir Ferrari) * El color del pecado (2004) - Roberval (Rodrigo Hilbert) * El beso del vampiro (2002) "Beijo do vampiro" - Ezequiel (Celso Frateschi) * Uga Uga (2000) - Bernardo Baldochi (Humberto Martins) * El clon (2001) "O Clone" - Zein (Luciano Szafir) * Terra Nostra (1999) - Renato (Raymundo de Souza) * Mujeres de arena (1993) "Mulheres de areia" - Tavinho (Luciano Vianna) Anime * Slam Dunk - Akira Sendoh * Plastic Little - Joshua L. Balboa * Sailor Moon - Gato Artemis * Dragon Ball - Anunciador de los torneos, General Blue, General Black (segunda voz), 1er Policía que iba a Arrestar a Lunch, Padre de Suno * Dragon Ball Z - Anunciador de los torneos, Raditz (ep. 104), Garlic Jr., Reportero en el Torneo de Cell * Dragon Ball GT - Anunciador de los torneos (ep. 41), General Blue, Anunciador de los Torneos (Ultimo Episodio) * Saint Seiya "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco" - Misty de Lagarto, Guilty (un cap.), Patriarca Arles (un cap. Lado bueno), Tremy de Sagitario, Isaac de Kraken * Dr. Slump 2 - General Blue * Pokémon - Profesor Birch, Norman (temp. 7), Roger * Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 "Supercampeones: Road to 2002" - Freddy Marshall * Samurai X: La película "Rurouni Kenshin" (1999) - Shigure * Akira - Ryu * Run Melos! "Héroes legionarios" - Selinnae * Blue Seed - Murakumo/Orochi Murakumo * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Mago Oscuro, Sid, Jean-Claude Magnum * Tekkaman: El caballero galáctico - Andro / Emperador * Monkey Typhoon - Jou * Shaman King - Bason * Inuyasha - Hoshiomi * Zatch Bell - Mantis Religiosa Joe * Naruto - Kaiza * Soul Hunter - Weng Song * Kirby - Servicio al cliente * Rave Master - Griffon Katou * Cyborg 009 The Cyborg Soldier - Cyborg 0010 * Robotech - Angelo * My Last Day - Jesus Series animadas Tim Curry: *Voltron: La tercera dimensión (1998-2000) "Voltron the 3rd dimension" - Lotor *La leyenda del Príncipe Valiente (1992-1993) "The Legend of Prince Valiant" - Sir Gawain Otros papeles *Manny a la obra (2006-Presente) - Rusty (Fred Stoller) *Caillou (1998-Presente) - Padre de Caillou (Pat Fry) * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones (2011) - Qui-Gon Jinn (Liam Neeson) *Los pingüinos de Madagascar (2009-2011) - Mason, el mono (Conrad Vernon) * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (2010-2011) "The Super Heroe Squad Show" - Thor (David Boat) * Padre de familia (2010) - Doctor Gregory House (Hugh Laurie, un episodio) * Star Wars: Guerras Clonicas (2005) - Qui-Gon Jinn (Fred Tatasciore) * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio (2005) - Jet Fusion (solo en episodio mi gran boda espía) (Christian Slater) * Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" - Príncipe azul imaginario (2004) * Action Man - Desmond "Grinder" Sinclair (2000-2001) (Michael Dobson) * Spawn (1997-1999) - Jason Wynn (John Rafter Lee) * Momias aquí (1997) "Mummies alive!" - Ja-Kal (Dale Wilson) * Capitán Simio y los Monos Galácticos (1996) - Capitán Simio/Charlie (Jerry Doyle) * Flash Gordon (1996) - Príncipe Barin * Gárgolas (1995-1996) - Griff (Neil Dickson) * X-Men - Omega Red (Len Doncheff), Bishop (1ª voz) (1992-1996) (Philip Akin) * BattleTech (1995) - Adam * Thomas y sus Amigos - Duck, Trevor, Mighty y el Narrador (temporada 5-7) * Los Cuatro Fantásticos (1995) "Fantastic Four" - Thor (John Rhys-Davies) * Los locos Addams (1992-1994) "The Addams Family" - Homero Addams (John Astin) * Conan el bárbaro (1992-1993) "Conan the Barbarian" - Conan (Michael Donovan) * Ren y Stimpy "sólo para adultos" (1991) - Sr. Caballo * El joven Robin Hood (1991-1992) "Young Robin Hood" - Alan (Michael O'Reilly) * La más grande aventura: Historias de la Biblia (1990) - Jesús (Joe Spano) * Capitán Power y los soldados del futuro (1987-1988) - Capitán Jonathan Power (Timothy Dunigan) * She-Ra (1985) - Ciervo (debut en el doblaje) * Superman (cortos) (1941-1943) "Superman's Animation Shorts" - Superman/Clark Kent (Bud Collyer) * Los Simpson "The Simpsons" - Cecilio Patiño (David Hyde Pierce) (episodio "Brother from Another Series"), Mickey Rooney (episodio "Radioactive Man") , Johnny Carson (episodio "Krusty Gets Kancelled"), Lionel Hutz (Phil Hartman) (episodio "The Day the Violence Died"), Troy McClure (Phil Hartman) (episodio "Lisa the Vegetarian"), Tony el Gordo (Joe Mantegna) (episodio "The Twisted World of Marge Simpson"), Dr. Nick Riviera (Hank Azaria) (episodio "22 Short Films About Springfield"), Jay Leno (episodio "The Last Temptation of Krust"), Michael Buffer (episodio "The Homer They Fall"), Falso Atkins (episodio "Lisa Gets an "A" ), Mike Scioscia (episodio "Homer at the Bat"), Profesor Frink (Hank Azaria) (episodio "Bye Bye Nerdie") *Rey Carlos en Protagonistas de la historia (Capítulo "Juana de Arco") Videojuegos James C. Burns *Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified (2012) - Frank Woods *Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (2012) - Frank Woods Otros *Lego: El Señor de los Anillos (2012) - Boromir (Sean Bean) *Mass Effect (2007) - Kaidan Alenko (Raphael Sbarge) * Perfect Dark Zero (2005) - Jack Dark Ziegler (John Guerrasio) Documentales *Super engórdame (2004) "Super Size Me" - John Robbins / Near Bernand *Dentro de los expedientes X (1998) "Inside the X Files" - Chris Carter *Eyewitness (1994) "Testigo Ocular" - Narrador Comerciales *"Shampoo anti caspa Elvive de L'Oreal" (2007) - George Eads *Volaris - Dr. House Dirección de doblaje Series *Revolution (2012-Presente) * Cuello blanco (2009-Presente) "White Collar" * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (2009-Presente) "The Super Hero Squad Show" * Doctor House (2004–2012) “House M.D.” * Miami: Entre la vida y la muerte (2010) "Miami Medical" * El psíquico (2006-2009) “Psych” * Vidas encubiertas (2009) "Dark Blue" * Reyes (2009) "Kings" * Ladrones (2006) “Heist” Películas *Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) "Last Vegas" *12 desafíos: Recargado (2013) "12 Rounds: Reloaded" *Cloud Atlas (2012) *Curvas de la vida (2012) "Trouble with the Curve" *Step Up: Revolution (2012) *Prometeo (2012) "Prometheus" *Contagio (2011) "Contagion" *Medianoche en París (2011) "Midnight in Paris" *The Music Never Stopped (2011) *El rito (2011) "The Rite" *El discurso del rey (2010) "The King's Speech" *Jonah Hex: Cazador de recompenzas (2010) "Jonah Hex" *MacGruber (2010) *Atracción peligrosa (2010) "The Town" *La última estación (2009) "The Last Station" *A Single Man (2009) *Enamorándome de mi ex (2009) "It's Complicated" *El fantástico Sr. Zorro (2009) "Fantastic Mr. Fox" (Theatrical) *La caja (2009) "The Box" *La decisión más difícil (2009) "My Sister's Keeper" *Siempre hay tiempo para reír (2009) "Funny People" *Rescate del metro 123 (2009) "The Taking of Pelham" *Buscando nuestro hogar (2009) "Away We Go" *Arrástrame al infierno (2009) "Drag Me To Hell" *Milk (2008) *Un par nada ejemplar (2008) "Role Models" *Tiro decisivo: La liga juvenil (2008) "Shot: The Junior League" *Diversión mortal (2008) "Amusement" *Todo sobre las mujeres (2008) "The Women" *Sex and the City: La película (2008) *Viaje fantasma (2008) "Ghost Voyage" *The Great Debaters (2007) *Bourne: El ultimátum (2007) "The Bourne Ultimatum" *1408 (2007) "1408" *Ligeramente embarazada (2006) “Knocked–Up” *La reina (2006) “The Queen” *Amor y muerte (2006) “The Scoop” *El culto siniestro (2006) “The Wicker Man” *La dalia negra (2006) “The Black Dahlia” *Voces del más allá (2006) “White Noise” *Un nuevo amor (2006) “Something New” *Al límite (2006) "Waist Deep" *Escuela para idiotas (2006) "School for Scoundrels" *El vengador (2006) "Avenger" *Perdido tras las rejas (2006) "Lost Behind Bars" *Secreto en la montaña (2005) “Brokeback Mountain” *Virgen a los 40 (2005) “The 40-Year-Old Virgin” *La llave maestra (2005) “The Skeleton Key” *Vecinos y amigos, la reunión: Juntos otra vez (2005) "Knots Landing Reunion: Together Again" *El juego de sus vidas (2005) "The Game of their Lives" *Serenity (2005) *El amo del viento (2005) "La Indian más Rápida del Mundo" *Los hermanos Grimm (2005) "The Brothers Grimm" *Los secretos de la pasión (2005) "The Mistress of Spices" *Buscando comedia en el mundo musulmán (2005) "Looking for Comedy in the Muslim World" *El Luchador (Cinderella Man) (2004) *Citas extremas (2004) “Extreme Dating” *The Summer of my Love (2004) *Dentro de mi, estoy bailando (2004) "Rory O'Shea Inside I'm Dancing" *Mi novia Polly (2004) "Along Came Polly" *Van Helsing: Cazador de monstruos (2004) "Van Hellsing" *Un mono de película (2003) “Funky Monkey” *Capitán de mar y guerra: La costa más lejana del mundo (2003) “Master and Comander: The Far Side of the World” *Casa de arena y niebla (2003) "House of Sand and Fog" *La hija de mi jefe (2003) "My Boss's Daughter" *Mermaides (2003) *Muerte a la media noche (2002, doblada en 2009) "Gosford Park" *La casa de cristal (2001) “The Glass House” *La momia regresa (2001) “The Mummy Returns” *Xuxa y los duendes (2001) "Xuxa e os Duendes" *Gladiador (2000) “Gladiator” *El tigre y el dragón (2000) "Wo hu cang long" *El huracán (1999) "The Hurricane" *Mercury Rising (1998) *Kissing a Fool (1998) *Cuatro días en Septiembre (1997) “Four Days in September” *La Roca (1996) "The Rock" *Corazón de dragón (1996) "Dragonheart" *Twister (1996) *Mr Holland's Opus (1995) *Círculo de amigas (1995) “Circle of Friends” *Fuga de Absolom (1994) "No Escape" *Un par de tontos ladrones (1994) "Lightning Jack" *Sin miedo a la vida (1993) “Fearless” *El gran asalto (1993) "The Real McCoy" *Malcolm X (1992) *De hombres y ratones (1992) "Of Mice and Man" *Tomates verdes fritos (1991) “Fried Green Tomatoes” *18 otra vez (1988) “18 Again” *Gemelos tóxicos (1988) "Dead Ringers" *Dead Man's Folly (1986) *Leyenda (1985) “Legend” *Fama (1980) “Fame” *El magnate griego (1978) "The Greek Tycoon" *Terremoto (1974) "Earthquake" *El hombre perdido (1969) "The Lost Man" *Charlie burbujas (1967) "Charlie Bubbles" *Sombras del mal (1958) “Touch of Evil” *Camino a utopía (1946) "Road to Utopia" Premios Premios Bravo Otros Teatro Además del doblaje, Salvador Delgado se ha dedicado al teatro. Carrera profesional * Colegio de Literatura Dramática y Teatro, en la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras de la U.N.A.M. 1980-1985. Cursos y talleres de teatro * Actuación, C.A.D.A.C. Taller impartido por el Maestro Héctor Azar. Duración: 6 meses. * Dirección, C.A.D.A.C. Duración: 6 meses. * Actuación, por Ignacio Retes. Duración: 2 meses. * Pantomima, por Juan Jacobo Hernández, U.A.M. Duración: 3 meses. * Actuación, Taller de la escuela de Literatura Dramática y Teatro, impartido por Julio Castillo. Duración: 6 meses. * Actuación, impartido por Adriana Roel. Duración: 3 meses. * Taller de Actuación Teatro Arena, dirigido por José Enrique Gorlero y Martín Acosta. Duración: 6 meses. * Actuación, cursillo para actores y directores impartido por EUGENIO BARBA. Duración: 10 días. Cursos y talleres de danza contemporánea * Eescuela del Ballet Nacional de México 1975-1977 * Biomecánica, por Hugo Romero Duración: 6 meses. * Danza contemporánea y expresión corporal en el Taller Coreográfico de la U.N.A.M. Duración: 3 meses. * Danza contemporáne''a, técnicas Limón, Graham, Falco y Cuninham en el Centro de Experimentación e Investigación de las Bellas Artes (C.E.I.B.A.), en Villahermosa, Tabasco. Impartido por Hugo Romero y profesores del Taller Coreográfico de la Facultad de Danza de la Universidad de Xalapa, Veracruz. Duración: 15 meses. Experiencia laboral en danza contemporánea * ''Bailarín ''(integrante del Cuerpo de Baile) del Ballet Nacional de México, dirigido por Guillermina Bravo. 1977-1978. Experiencia laboral en teatro * ''"La señora en su balcón" de Elena Garro, en el papel de “Andrés” y “El Profesor García”, 1978. * "La pesadilla" de Emilio Carballido, interpretando a “Un Hombre”, 1978. * "Nosotros somos Dios" de Wilberto Cantón en el papel de “Don Justo”, 1979. * "La boda" de Bertolt Brecht, interpretando a “El Novio”, 1979. * "El juicio final" de José de Jesús Martínez, en el papel de “Hombre”, 1979. * "El soliloquio del tiempo" de Maruxa Vilalta, interpretando a “El Tiempo”, 1979. * "La vida es sueño" de Pedro Calderón de la Barca, en el papel de “Segismundo”, con placa alusiva a 100 representaciones. Obra que participó en las Jornadas Calderonianas de la U.N.A.M. y recorrió en una gira de 2 meses, 18 estados de la República Mexicana, 1980. * "Los invasores" de Egon Wolf, en el papel de “Meyer”, 1981. * "El principito" de Sant Exupery, interpretando a “El Aviador”, 1981. * "Pastorela tradicional" de Virma González, en el papel de “Bato”, 1981. * Espectáculo Dancístico-Teatral "Así habló Zaratustra", de Federico Nietzsche, 1982. * "El Burgués Gentilhombre" de Moliere, interpretando a “El Burgués Gentilhombre”, 1982. * "La excepeción y la regla" de Bertolt Brecht, en el papel de “El Comerciante”, 1982. * Dirección del Taller de experimentación escénica en La Casa de la Cultura del Periodista en México, D.F, 1983. * Espectáculo Dancístico-Teatral "Muerte sin fin" de José Gorostiza, en el papel de “El Poeta”, 1983. * "Asesor" del Director de Cultura, Alejandro Recamier en la Dirección de Cultura de la S.E.C.U.R., en Villahermosa, Tabasco, 1983. * Profesor de teatro y danza contemporánea en el Centro de Experimentación e Investigación de las Bellas Artes, en Villahermosa, Tab. 1983-1984. * "Esquemas para una oda tropical", basado en poemas de Carlos Pellicer, actuando y bailando en los papeles de “Iguana” y “San Sebastián”. Teatro “Esperanza Iris” en Villahermosa, Tab. 1983. * "¿Cómo te quedó el ojo Lucifer?" de Norma Román Calvo, en los papeles de “Brás” y “Miguel”, 1983. * Espectáculo Dancístico-Teatral "In Memoriam", sobre poemas de Carlos Pellicer y Salvador Delgado, como Actor-Bailarín. 1984. * "La Orestiada" de Esquilo, en los papeles de “Orestes”,”Mensajero” y “Coro”. 1984-1985. * "La loca de Chaillot" de Jean Ggiroudoux, interpretando a “El Buhonero”, 1985. Con la Compañía Nacional de Teatro. * "El Juglaron" de León Felipe, como “Simplicio”, “El Caballero” y “Duende”. 1986. * "Jesucristo Gómez" de Vicente Leñero, en el papel de “Ventura”. 1987. * "Padre Nuestro.. ¿Estás en el cielo?" de Héctor Aguilar Veloz, interpretando a “Pablo”. 1987. * "Si la vida es sueño", basada en el Auto Sacramental y en la comedia de Calderón de la Barca, en el papel de “Segismundo”. 1988. * "Historias de encuentros (secretos) y desencuentros" de Martín Acosta, basada en textos de Jaime Sabines, interpretando a “El Poeta”. 1989. * "Palabras y plumas" de Tirso de Molina, en el papel de “El Rey de Nápoles”, 1990-1992. * "Edipo en Colono" de Sófocles, interpretando a “El Mensajero” y “Corifeo”, 2000. * Divertimento Monologado "Sansón sin Dalila", Teatro-Danza para niños. Chichen-Itzá, Yucatán. 2001. * "El alcalde de Zalamea" de Pedro Calderón de la Barca, en el papel de "El Rey Felipe IV", 2003. Directores teatrales con los que ha trabajado * Filiberto Aguayo Chuck * Juan Carlos Ramos * Hugo Galarza * Hugo Romero * Virma González * Óscar Narváez * José Luis Ibáñez * Ignacio Retes * Julio Castillo * José Caballero * Rafael López Miarnau * Martha Luna * José Enrique Gorlero * José Solé * Martín Acosta * Juan Morán Reconocimientos * Nominado como Primer Actor en el papel de “Segismundo” en la obra "La vida es sueño" de Pedro Calderón de la Barca, en el VI Festival Internacional de Drama del Siglo de Oro Español, en El Paso, Texas, EUA. (Marzo de 1980). * Diploma por la participación en las obras "La señora en su balcón" de Elena Garro y "La pesadilla" de Emilio Carballido, en la V y VI Muestra de Teatro Estudiantil en el Colegio de Bachilleres. (1979). * Reconocimiento por la Dirección del Entremés Cervantino "El retablo de las maravillas". (1980). * Diploma ''por participación como ''Jefe de mesa en Festivales Internacionales en el Primer Congreso de la Asociación Internacional de Teatro Amateur. (octubre de 1982). * Diploma ''de la Asociación de Críticos de Teatro por la participación en la "Ostiada" de Esquilo, como ''La Mejor Puesta en Escena de 1984. * Reconocimiento como La Mejor Compañía de Teatro en el XVIII Festival Internacional del Drama del Siglo de Oro, en El Paso, Texas, U.S.A. Con la obra "Palabras y Plumas" de Tirso de Molina, (Marzo de 1992). Dirección de escena y producciones teatrales * "El retablo de las maravillas" de Cervantes. (1980). * "Artemisa" de Salvador Delgado. (Villahermosa, Tab. (1983). * "El sueño del dragón", creación colectiva de Grupo Triángulo (Villahermosa, Tab. 1983). Trivia *Salvador Delgado participó del show de Hugh Laurie en su gira por Argentina presentando su disco Let Them Talk en el Luna Park, primero doblando al actor en un monólogo pero luego criticandolo diciendo: ¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto después de ocho años? ¿Ahora se le ocurre cantar? Pues no voy a hacerlo por ti. Vamos a ver que tal lo haces sin mi ayuda, mientras Laurie fingía sorpresa. *Salvador a interpretado dos personajes de la franquicia de Dragon Ball Z interpretados por Shigeru Chiba, Raditz en el capítulo 104 y Garlick Jr. Enlaces externos * Conferencia en Tampico * Salvador Delgado Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes